reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Siobhán Williams
| family= | twitter= @siobhanw_ | first appearance= Tasting Revenge | portrays= Lady Amelie}} Siobhan Williams is a British/Canadian actress. She portrays Lady Amelie on Reign. Life & Career Born in Cambridge, England, Siobhán moved to Alberta with her family at a young age. Enrolled in various dance classes by the age of three, it was this outlet that allowed her to unearth her passion for the performing arts. Upon entering her first year of high school, Siobhán was accepted into the School of Alberta Ballet's Professional Division-an intensive program involving 6 days a week of dance coinciding with her schoolwork. She participated in daily ballet classes, as well as Jazz and Contemporary to name a few. By the time she was sixteen, she had decided to make dance the focal point of her life and build a career out of it. However, that year, Siobhán developed critical knee injuries that prevented her from dancing to the fullest of her abilities. She spent months in physiotherapy, but when even day-to-day activities became difficult, she knew that it was time to put her idea of a career in ballet to rest. Siobhán spent the next while focusing on her schoolwork; until she was invited to spend a day on set with a friend of hers-and immediately fell in love with the world of film and television. Soon after, she sought professional training in acting and began to attend classes in Calgary. Months after signing with her first agent, she broke into the film and television world with a role on CBC’s internationally acclaimed series “Heartland”. Playing the rodeo queen and best-friend-turned-rival “Jamie”, she appeared in seasons three and four. The experience inspired Siobhan to move to “Hollywood North” where she soon booked another recurring role - the quirky not-so-know-it-all Ginger - on the Cartoon Network/Teletoon‘s hit live-action show “Level Up”. Soon after, she booked her first lead role in a feature film, 20th Century Fox’s “Flicka: Country Pride”. She has starred in ABC's "Motive", Hallmark's "Christmas Miracle", and Lifetime's "Forever 16", to name a few. She recently wrapped a recurring role on AMC's "Hell on Wheels" and a western feature alongside Kiefer and Donald Sutherland, Demi Moore, and Landon Liboiron; "Forsaken". She is currently filming ABC's new 1 hour drama "The Black Box". siobhanwilliams.com Notes * Megan Follows, Torrance Coombs, Jonathan Keltz, Kate Ross, Siobhán Williams, Jonathan Goad were all cast memebers on Heartland While Sudz Sutherland and Norma Bailey were directors. * Lived in LA and was roommates with Torrance Coombs. Trivia * Trained for 13 years at the School of Alberta Ballet in Ballet, Jazz, and Modern dance. * Played the violin for 7 years. * Nominated - Young Artist Award (Best Actress, 2013) * Won - Young Artist Award (Best Actress, 2014) Reign Episode Guide Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Filmography * Excluding some credits Category:Actress Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Canadian Category:British